Historia de un amor
by Aliku-19
Summary: Lily, es una joven obligada a casarse con un hombre al que no ama y que hace su vida imposible hasta que aparece James...
1. Prologo

**PRÓLOGO:**

**Un suspiro salió de sus labios, mientras que una gota de sudor se resbalaba por su delicado cuello.**

**Una mano de aspecto áspero, y poco delicado iba recorriendo cada recoveco de piel que el vestido de la joven dejaba ver.**

**A simple vista podían parecer dos jóvenes que no tienen nada que ocultar, sin problemas ni preocupaciones, solitarios, incluso podrían ser dos amantes escondidos de una mujer celosa, un novio insoportable o tal vez podrían ser dos personas desconocidas que se habían encontrado por primera vez y como resultado habían acabado juntos. Podían parecer todo. Pero no lo eran.**

**Eran fuego y hielo, dos personas que no sabían como habían llegado a aquello…solo eran participes en ese mismo momento de la gran pasión que los unía. Pero eso sí, eran conscientes de algo… ellos jamás ellos serían como los demás. ¡Jamás!**

**Algo les unía, algo que nadie ni nada podría cambiar nunca. Algo que incluso ellos desconocían en ese delicado momento, tan lleno de pasión que esta les llegaba a cegar y les impulsaba a continuar con aquella danza.**

**Pero esta historia no comienza aquí, sino que se remota unos meses antes…**


	2. Chapter 1: El Inicio

**CAPITULO 1: EL INICIO**

Hola a todo el mundo que le haya dado por entrar en esta historia...xD

Es la primera historia que escribo y espero que por lo menos le guste a alguien...=)

Me encantaría que me dieséis vuestra opinión sobre ella, si os gusta o no, y lo que cambiariais de ellas, alguna idea o algo,....

Muchas gracias a todo el que lo lea.

**La noche caía y la gran luna llena llenaba un estrellado cielo. Una lágrima resbalaba por la rosada mejilla de una hermosa joven. Su corazón latía desbocado, sus manos temblaban y tenía que sujetarse a la barandilla para que sus delicadas rodillas no temblasen…**

**Esto era ella; pena, dolor, angustia, sufrimiento,… ¡Siempre sería así!**

**De sus labios salió un suspiro, que resonó en el eco de aquella noche.**

**Y entonces lo sintió.**

**Se dio cuenta de que siempre sería igual, él jamás cambiaría y ella nunca lo iba a querer.**

**Sencillamente se estaba engañando a sí misma, embarcada en un matrimonio, que ya hacía aguas.**

**Porque si de una cosa estaba segura era de que él jamás dejaría que ella fuese feliz, preferiría verla muerta.**

**Y ella siempre estaría atrapada en un matrimonio, con un hombre al que no amaba, y ni siquiera deseaba.**

**Era una autentica inmundicia, quisiera ella o no…pero tampoco era de extrañar, su vida siempre fue así ¿no?**

**Nunca había tenido un modelo femenino que la enseñase lo dura que es la vida ya que con solamente cinco años su madre, Elisabeth Evans, que según lo poco que recordaba Lily era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, murió al dar a luz a su hermano pequeño, llamado Matthew Evans, y ella había tenido que cuidarle porque su padre, Jim Evans, estaba demasiado ocupado.**

**Cuando cumplió los trece años su padre se casó con una horrible mujer, llamada Sharon, que la odiaba con todo su ser. Y desde entonces su padre, que antes la prestaba el mínimo de su tiempo, sencillamente comenzó a ignorarla, ya que ella le malmetía contra ella por cualquier cosa, y por desgracia su padre siempre la creía a ella.**

**Y ahora, por culpa de esa mujer estaba casado con un hombre al que no amaba.**

**Definitivamente su vida era una gran desazón.**

**Jamás fue lo que esperaron de ella….que se convirtiera en toda una señorita, que hiciera lo que los demás le dijeran, que no se expresase. Ella solo tenía que lucir como la mujer más hermosa, para así poder "cazar" al hombre con más dinero de la ciudad. En eso se basaba su futuro. Un porvenir que no deseaba.**

**Y ahora, ¿quién era?….una de las mujeres más hermosas de la ciudad, casada con el hombre más rico de la misma, Stefan Gilbert. ¡Vaya ironía del destino!**

**Lilian, ya que así se llamaba la joven, volvió a suspirar con pesadez. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que darle tantos palos? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer todo eso?**

**Solo recordar lo que unas horas antes había ocurrido la hacía temblar. ¿Pero como ella iba a imaginarse lo que iba a pasar?**

**Al principio parecía que no iba a ir mal del todo… Él se comportó cariñoso durante la ceremonia e incluso durante el baile que celebraron después en su honor. Pero cuando ambos estuvieron solos en la intimidad de su nuevo y gran hogar… ocurrió lo peor que le puede ocurrir a una mujer.**

**Lily recordaba todo lo que había pasado esa noche, y como Stefan había dejado la máscara a un lado para transformarse en la fiera que era realmente. Aún le dolía la cara del primer bofetón que su nuevo marido la propicio nada más cruzar el umbral de su nueva casa. Le venían a la mente todas aquella palabras que él la decía para provocar su sufrimiento y como la pateo cuando estaba en el suelo tirada. Se le derramo una lágrima al recordar como la obligo a ir al dormitorio y la arranco el vestido de novia.**

**Lo que había pasado en esa habitación prefería mantenerlo fuera de su mente… y solo deseaba que él se cansase pronto de ella y solo la luciese, que no la desease más.**

**Una gran parte de su ser había muerto aquella noche, jamás volvería a ser la misma.**


	3. Chapter 2: La Fiesta

CAPITULO 2: La Fiesta

**Su juventud se había marchitado en los meses que él había estado en su misma cama. En los meses en que su aliento la había golpeado la cara, sus gemidos sus oídos y había sentido como su asqueroso cuerpo se movía encima de ella como si fuera una serpiente. **

**Su felicidad se había ido junto con sus ganas de reír, incluso hasta sus lágrimas se habían secado… Ya no había nada. **

**La oscuridad ocupaba sus días, la tragedia sus noches. Cada golpe le dolía menos que el anterior, porque ya hasta el latido de su corazón la había abandonado.**

**Su vida se había convertido en un verdadero infierno. Y su propio diablo dormía a su lado….**

**Meses de dolor y desesperanza… ¿Cuánto más podrías sobrevivir a todo eso? Si su destino era morir, ¿por qué no moría de una vez, en vez de tener que sufrir tanto?**

Lily, había odiado siempre las frivolidades, con las cuales tenía que vivir en la actualidad; tener que acudir a todas esas fiestas, comidas, bailes,…aparentando ser una persona que en realidad no era, representando el papel de esposa perfecta, de amante fiel, de eterna compañera…

Y ahora ella se encontraba en uno de esos bailes. Siendo lucida por su nauseabundo marido.

Si aquella noche, le preguntases a cualquier varón de la sala, te diría que Lily, estaba hermosa, radiante con aquel vestido, que realzaba sus senos aún turgentes, marcaba su hermosa figura y a la vez la hacía parecer toda una señora…era la mezcla perfecta de elegancia y belleza. Sin embargo, si le preguntabas a cualquiera de las mujeres de estos, ellas te dirían que parecía una cualquiera, iba enseñando el inicio de sus senos y el vestido era demasiado ajustado. Pero te aseguro que ninguno de los ellos se fijaría en sus ojos verdes, estos que eran un mundo…si contemplabas bien, podrías ver lo que en realidad su corazón quería decir…Y en esos momentos lo único que reflejaban era tristeza.

Ella siempre había odiado los bailes ya que parecía que eran marionetas, y todos seguían un mismo patrón…. Cuando aún vivía con su padre, y tenía que acudir a uno de ellos siempre procuraba que dejasen a Matt ir, y se pasaba toda la noche a su lado riéndose de cualquier tontería, de cómo las señoras iban apretadas en aquellos corpiños en los que estaban seguros que no podían respirar o de cómo los hombres más respetables al finalizar la velada se volvían mucho más amables de lo normal y pellizcaban e intentaban pasarse con las jóvenes sirvientas de color que se encontraban en el lugar….pero con el paso del tiempo, Lily tuvo que vestir esos vestidos de los que antes hacía bromas y tuvo que convertirse en toda una señorita y aguantar con una sonrisa en su cara cuando Sharon intentaba venderla al mejor postor, mientras su padre no hacía nada para evitarlo.

Por desgracia el mejor postor se la llevo y ahora se encontraba con él iniciando ese ritual.

La gran noche comenzaba cuando su "querido" marido y ella cruzaban una de esas grandes puertas llenas de adornos y con un hombre que se la abría y les daba las buenas noches siempre acompañado de una sonrisa. Tras eso, Stefan solía pararse a que el resto de los presentes de la sala la admirasen y así luego poder presumir delante de ellos, como quién exhibe un trofeo.

Tras unos breves saludos y recorrer la sala, la abandonaba con las mujeres para poder ir a hablar de negocios. Estas siempre tenían la misma conversación, siempre estaban criticando a alguna pobre mujer por un vestido inapropiado o estaban hablando del último escándalo que había ocurrido.

Por último llegaba, como ella lo había nombrado, "la marcación del territorio", que se trataba de la presentación a los varones más importantes de la sala. Si Lily tuviese que elegir el peor momento de toda la noche, sin dudarlo un instante, elegiría ese. En un principio sentía vergüenza de la forma en que todos aquellos hombres la miraban, como si estuviese a la venta. Incluso alguno de esos depravados le pedían a su marido poder bailar con ella, como sí ella fuera una fulana, y él fuese su único dueño y señor. Pero ya eso había acabado, le daba igual lo que los demás deseasen hacer con ella…lo peor estaba al llegar a casa.

La jornada de hoy había comenzado como todos los días, realmente aburrida. Aunque Stefan le había dicho que esa era la noche más importante de toda su vida, y la había amenazado, si no salían las cosas como él quería. Lo que le quería decir con sus "sutiles palabras" era que se tenía que comportar como la esposa más amantísima, hacerle quedar a él como que fuese el hombre más bueno que alguna vez piso la tierra y sonreír en todo momento, y eso sí, con una sonrisa que pareciese la mujer más feliz del mundo y no una pobre ignorante que no sabe nada de la vida, como él mismo la llamaba muchas veces.

Aquella noche llevaba un vestido blanco inmaculado, con detalles en oro, era hermoso, tenía que reconocer que por lo menos en eso Stefan tenía buen gusto, pero también era un vestido muy incomodo para su gusto, ya que tenía un corset, que no la dejaba respirar… pero claro, ¿para qué iba a necesitar respirar un trofeo?, esa era la lógica de su marido.

Lily salió de sus propios pensamientos para observar lo que tenía alrededor, en esos mismos instantes la señora Jones estaba criticando a la joven hija de los señores Monroe, la hermosa Mery Monroe. Lanzando acusaciones sobre su edad y haciendo una crítica sobre su poco empeño en encontrar un marido, ya que según ella ya estaba muy mayor para andarse con tonterías de niña caprichosa y tenía que dejar de suponer un gasto para sus pobres padres…. ¡Por dios!, pensó Lily, solo tenía 16 años… aunque claro, si se ponía a ella misma como ejemplo, su vida nunca había sido más fácil que la de la pobre Mery, a ella la obligaron a casarse con solo 15 años.

Lily ya no soportaba más a la decrépita y obesa señora Jones, y la iba a manifestar que era mejor que jamás se casase, para no convertirse en una vieja, oronda, y horrible señora casada, como era ella y todas las demás arpías. Cuando apareció su peor pesadilla.

_ Lilian, cariño, ven un instante, que deseo presentarte a el dueño de las plantaciones del sur y a su hijo_. Oyó decir a Stefan, mientras la agarraba el brazo.

_...Sí…_. Fue lo único que logró salir por su boca.

Este la guió por el salón, saludando de vez en cuando a las parejas que cruzaban por el camino.

_ Señor Potter, le presentó a mi hermosa y joven esposa Lilian Gibson_. Dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

_ Hola, preciosa_. Le besó en la mano_. Yo soy Jared Potter, el dueño de las plantaciones más extensas de toda la ciudad_. Y seguido le lanzó una mirada de lo más obscena, provocando que Lily se quisiese esconder en cualquier rincón. Y refiriéndose a Stefan dijo_. Stefan, perdona a mi hijo, pero ya sabes como son los jóvenes de hoy en día.

_ No pasa nada_. Contesto él, con una sonrisa de lo más fingida.

Lily notaba como Stefan se empezaba a cabrear, y eso solo significaría una cosa….esa noche iba a ser una de las peores de toda su vida.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos como estaba no noto la llegada de un joven al grupo.

_ Cariño, te presento al hijo de Jared, el joven James Potter_. Le dijo Stefan, apretándola demasiado el brazo.

Lily levanto la cabeza lentamente, esperando encontrarse con otro varón, que en lo único que se fijase fuera en su figura. Y lo único que encontró fueron unos hermosos ojos marrones, llenos de paz, de tranquilidad… unos ojos que irradiaban ternura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3:**

**Hola para todo aquel que le haya interesado la historia, intentaré actualizar más seguido...=) Muchas gracias a_ LaDOTT_ y a _Michel Ippoliti_ por sus reviews y espero que os siga gustando...=) Bueno no os meto más rollo y os dejo con el capitulo 3º**

Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron y si alguno de las otras personas que en ese momento inundaban la sala la hubiese observado en ese mismo instante se habrían dado cuenta de que algo cambió en su mirada. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, tanto que hasta se asusto de ello… ¿qué la estaría pasando? Jamás había sentido aquello al conocer a nadie. Sentía que podía desfallecer en ese mismo instante y se sentiría feliz. Para no ponerse a hiperventilar decidió apartar su mirada de la de él. Aunque eso no le impedía curiosear un poquito, ya que eso no haría daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

Escudriño su cara; su pelo castaño estaba todo revuelto como si se hubiese bajado del caballo en ese mismo instante, su mirada, de un intenso color marrón chocolate, estaba llena de picardía, alegría, esperanza…sentimientos que Lily ya no sentía. Sus pómulos parecían haber sido cincelados por los mismos dioses…Sus labios eran un autentico espectáculo, eran carnosos y de esos que siempre había imaginado que tendría su príncipe azul, porque sí, Lily había creído que un príncipe azul la salvaría de su madrastra y la llevaría en un caballo a un paraíso donde pudiese ser ella misma sin reservas.

En ese mismo instante, él sonrió, una sonrisa que la volvió loca, y en sus mejillas aparecieron dos hoyuelos, que le hacían parecer tierno y sexy a la vez.

_ Buenas noches_. Sonó una voz grave y varonil_. Les pido mil disculpas por este pequeño retraso, pero estaba investigando la zona y descubriendo la belleza del lugar_. Tras lo que continuo con una frase, que más tarde quedaría grabada en la memoria de todos_. Aunque no tenía que haberme ido muy lejos para descubrir lo más bello de toda la velada.

Lily sintió que todas sus extremidades se estremecían y la traicionaban, pero por desgracia no fue ella la única que sintió eso, ya que Stefan la sujeto de forma "cariñosa" del brazo.

_ Stefan te presentó a mi hijo, James Potter, futuro heredero de la plantación_. Le presentó el señor Potter y tras ello dijo con un suspiró de resignación _. Por desgracia, él todavía no se ha dado cuenta de toda la responsabilidad que conlleva eso.

La mirada envenenada que el joven le dirigió a su padre hizo entender a Lily que él no deseaba ese futuro. En ese mismo instante se sintió identificada con él. ¿Por qué otros tenían que elegir sus destinos? ¿No eran personas igual que el resto? ¿No merecían cometer sus propios errores, caerse para volver a levantarse, y llegar a conseguir la felicidad, que tanto tiempo les había sido negada?

Este era un pensamiento que nunca la abandonaba, por muchos golpes que le diesen, por muchos insultos y difamaciones, por mucho que intentasen hundirla en el fango ellos jamás lograron que se fuera de su cabeza… Y decidió hacer algo de lo que estaba segura que dentro de un instante se iba a arrepentir…Pero, ¿por qué no decirlo?...No tenía nada que perder.

_ Cada persona debería ser libre de elegir lo que quiere hacer con su vida, con su propio futuro. Nadie debería obligar a otros a aceptar lo que él quiere o a hacer lo que otros esperan que haga_. Dijo de sopetón, ya que sabía que si paraba, aunque solo fuese para respirar, el miedo entraría otra vez en ella y no conseguiría decir lo que quería en esos instantes.

El leve gruñido que soltó Stefan en ese instante, hizo regresar a Lily a la realidad. Había llegado demasiado lejos se repitió a sí misma. Ahí estaba la razón por la que no debería haberlo hecho…Stefan, su marido.

_ No la hagáis caso_, dijo con rabia contenida_, es una mujer, no sabe lo que dice.

Lily sintió un escalofrió de terror en ese mismo instante, por lo que escondió la cabeza, y no dejó de pensar en todo lo que pasaría aquella noche, si por culpa de su comentario Stefan perdía el negocio….

Pero de repente algo cambio, escuchó una voz, una que aunque solo hacía unos minutos conocía, pero que sabía que jamás podría olvidar, que siempre estaría en su vida, una voz que le hacía creer que los cuentos de hadas que su madre la contaba de pequeña sí que podían existir, que ella podía ser una princesa que estaría esperando a su príncipe, uno que la comprendiera y la amara.

_ No_. Dijo la voz masculina_. Ella tiene razón. Todos deberíamos ser libres.

En ese mismo instante se produjo un silencio aterrador, que fue roto por algo que jamás había ocurrido en los meses de su matrimonio.

_ Vamos a bailar_. No fue una pregunta, solo una afirmación de un macho sobre su hembra, una marca de territorio bastante clara.

Stefan agarró a Lily del brazo de forma brusca y salvaje, ya que sabía que nadie diría nada, era su mujer, de su pertenencia…ningún hombre debía mirarla si él no quería que fuese así…y ese joven impertinente le estaba empezando a fastidiar de verdad.

Lily ni siquiera levantó la vista en todo lo que duró el baile con su marido. Era la segunda vez que bailaba con él, la primera había sido durante su boda, y esa había sido tan diferente… Él era delicado con ella, la abrazaba con dulzura, la susurraba palabras al oído…Ahora sin embargo, ya nada tenía que demostrar, ya había conseguido a la pieza para el museo, no le hacía falta conquistarla. Era suya.

_ Me permites_. Dijo gravemente James.

Stefan titubeo durante lo que parecieron siglos. Ya que él no se podía negar a que esté bailara con su esposa. Eso provocaría que los negocios fallasen…y sabía perfectamente que necesitaba esos negocios, o acabaría en la ruina.

Así que con mucho pesar, le dejo bailar con ella…eso sí antes mando una mirada de aviso a ambos, a él avisándole de que no la tocase, que era de su propiedad…y a ella le dijo a través de la mirada, que esa noche sería la peor de todas las noches que había vivido hasta ahora.

_ De acuerdo_. Dijo con seca resignación.

Cuando Stefan se hubo alejado, James cogió la mano de Lily y en ese mismo instante parecía que ráfagas de electricidad recorrían el cuerpo de ambos.

Lily no sabía dónde mirar, solo estaba segura de dos sencillas cosas; Stefan la estaría vigilando en ese mismo instante, y si notaba algo, lo que fuese, no pensaba que sobreviviese a aquella noche, y por otro lado, era más que evidente que si sus ojos se posaban en los de él, quedaría prendada y no podría controlar sus actos, sería como una pequeña marioneta, sin voluntad propia y ella no se podía permitir eso.

_ Me encantó tu comentario anterior_. Le confesó James entre susurros_. Estas en lo cierto, deberíamos ser libres para poder elegir nuestro camino, sin necesidad que otros decidan por nosotros.

Lily levantó la mirada en ese instante y se encontró con esos ojos puros, que la inspiraron confianza, y sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo hizo de verdad.

_ Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes.

**Bueno, que os pareció el capitulo...espero que os haya gustado y vuestros reviews...=)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holas!!! Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo, aunque sea a poca gente, estoy contenta de que por lo menos a alguien le guste lo que escribo...=)**

Capitulo 4

Esa noche fue especialmente dura…

Stefan estaba celoso del modo en que James la miró, de la manera en que bailo con ella, de la forma en que ella le sonrió,…

Lily sin embargo no sabía que sentir: ya que por un lado percibía dentro de sí misma aquella tristeza que embargaba sus días desde que había contraído matrimonio y por todo lo que le deparaba el futuro; también dolor, debido a los golpes que estaba recibiendo en ese mismo instante; podía distinguir entre sus pensamientos una lástima, que advertía hacía sí misma y hacia la situación que tenía que sobrepasar; REPULSIÓN, sí sin duda ese era el sentimiento más grande en ese instante, repulsión…, hacía esa bestia sin piedad ni compasión por su propia esposa;… y aunque se extrañaba de sentirlo, debajo de todo esos malos sentimientos, en los que llevaba meses embargada, había un débil y pequeño rayo de esperanza. El mismo que la hacía querer sobrevivir a aquella brutal paliza, querer despertarse al día siguiente, volver a respirar…

Si hubiera podido sonreír en ese momento, lo habría hecho, como podía sentir esperanza, ¿cómo? Si su mundo estaba ya en ruinas y era imposible que fuese reconstruido. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo completamente loca. No podía estar pensando en eso en esos momentos...

Pero es que todo le resultaba tan raro, tan diferente,… ya que cada vez que Stefan nombraba a James y la forma en que él poso sus ojos, sus manos,… en algo de su "propiedad", sentía como que aquella débil esperanza iba aumentando poco a poco dentro de su corazón.

Lily cerró los ojos durante un solo segundo, ya que un golpe la acababa de golpear en la cara....y entonces lo vió....vió su perfecto rostro, sus ojos chocolate, que la miraban con ternura, con amor, que la hacian sentir como jamás había logrado sentirse....querida. Él estaba allí, en su mente, protegiendola del dolor psicológico, como su ángel de la guardia....

Concentro todas sus fuerzas en rezar. Pedía por perder el conocimiento, por no tener que soportar todo ese dolor más, porque él se cansara pronto y se marchará…

Pero no ocurrió. Nadie escucho su deseo, de ser libre, de poder huir,…

Los minutos pasaron como horas…y él no se cansaba de torturarla, pegarla, violarla,…

Hasta que se fue.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, esta vez pensaba que la iba a matar. ¿Por qué sino tanta violencia?

Se levantó como pudo de la cama y recogió su bata del suelo.

Y se miró al espejo. Lo que vio la horrorizo. Esa no era ella, no lo que ella recordaba ser: sus ojos verdes esmeralda, antes con un brillo que todo el mundo admiraba, ahora estaban marchitos, sin vida,…Además en uno de ellos tenía un gran golpe que provocaría tenerlo morado en unas horas.

Antes sus pómulos estaban bien pronunciados, eran la envidia de cualquier señorita, pero ahora se veían con una gran herida, debido a que él la había empujado contra la cama hacia solo unas pocas horas.

Sus carnosos labios, antes rosados y tiernos, ahora no eran más que una masa roja, producto de su propia sangre.

Su cabello pelirrojo, que normalmente adornaba su espalda, ahora se encontraba todo enmarañado y con restos secos de sangre, lo que le daba un aspecto horrible.

Por su frente corría un hilito de sangre.

Miró su cuerpo, ese que tantos hombres deseaban, y que solo uno poseía a la fuerza, jamás por amor. Todo él estaba lleno de moratones, de cortes, quemaduras, manos marcadas,… su piel antes de un blanco inmaculado adornado con pequeñas pequitas, ahora parecía una porción de queso.

Su mirada se poso sobre su cintura y otro suspiro salió de ella. Recordaba cada lugar exacto que James había rozado con sus fuertes manos.

Su mente empezó a divagar:

_**Lily levantó la mirada en ese instante y se encontró con esos ojos puros, y sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo hizo de verdad.**_

_**_ Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes. **_

_**La mirada de ambos se unió en un instante, que les pareció eterno. **_

_**Durante el resto de la canción ambos se mantuvieron callados, escuchando el latido del corazón del otro. Pero su silencio, no era incómodo sino que resultaba mágico. **_

_**Cuando finalizó la canción y antes de ser arrancada de sus brazos, Lily vio un brillo especial en su mirada…algo que jamás había observado antes en ningún hombre…**_

En esos mismos momentos su mirada reflejaba lo mismo que los ojos de James…y no sabía lo que era.


End file.
